deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update November 22nd 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on November 22nd, 2013. News General *Changes to the Prints Agreement As part of a general review of the Prints Program, we noticed that the Prints Agreement needed clarity. The Prints Agreement has been updated, and Prints sellers should familiarize themselves with the changes made. (Link) Sta.sh *Nested Stacks in Sta.sh (Beta Testers) Organizing your Sta.sh has been made easier than ever! You can now create stacks within stacks in your Sta.sh, giving you even more creative control over your projects! You can also put certain files of a project in a sub-stack, so that you can share certain files with other deviants without having to share the full project. This makes sharing works-in-progress a smooth and simple process that won't compromise your work flow. Bug fixes General *For Journals submitted with Sta.sh Writer, the "Edit" button would open the Journal in Sta.sh Writer, rather than opening the Edit Deviation page. *Journal Skins couldn't be submitted by pasting the code into the "Enter text" modal on the Submit page. *Old username symbols would appear in Journal Messages in the Message Center, if :dev: or @ were used in the Journal's description. *Opening the "Buy This Print" menu on deviations page did not always work. *Old username symbols were appearing in various places on the site. *When searching in a deviant's Gallery, selecting a category or trying to browse search results by Newest did not work. *When viewing items in the Prints Shop, discount banners would display more than once. *Some issues occurred with scheduling submissions. *The tracking numbers for some Prints orders were display as USPS Tracking instead of FedEx. *When sharing deviations on Twitter, some exceptionally large or small images would not display properly on Twitter Cards. *The main menu on the mobile website did not display properly. *When editing the Featured Print widget on one's Profile, a non-functional search bar would display when editing the widget. *The direct link to give a deviant Points did not work. *Some very large Prints orders did not send out shipping notifications, despite shipping properly. Sta.sh / Submit *Navigating to and from Sta.sh items would gradually shift the placement of the "Next", "Previous" and "All" buttons. *The Submit button on Sta.sh items would link to the old Sta.sh submission page, which did not allow for scheduled submissions. *Trying to submit artwork from Internet Explorer 11 would trigger an "unsupported browser" warning. Sta.sh Writer *The autocomplete menu's appearance was given a visual uplift prior to being released to all deviants. *The autocomplete menu would include non-username text under certain conditions when commenting on a Journal. *When pasting in text, the autocomplete menu would not update to reflect the change. *The "Remove" button was missing from smaller sized thumbnails, such as thumbnails displayed in the Commissions widget. *Sta.sh Writer's sidebar was appearing on Sta.sh documents for logged out users. *For deviants with a hyphen in their username, Sta.sh's page title would not display properly after uploading a file. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013